


Sparks fly

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after so long, he knows how to get her heart racing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some smut. Please enjoy.

With her flushed face and the shifting of the tablecloth as she rubbed her thighs together, he knew just how wet she'd be. He could easily imagine sliding his hand up her thigh, slowly before finding his target. His own breath hitched at the thought and he felt himself harden in his boxers. Biting his lip, he slowly took in his wife's appearance. Not only had she made an effort but looked entirely fuckable. 

Her black dress dipped low at the front and every so often, he was rewarded with glimpses of creamy flesh. He remembered the last time they'd made love. His mouth had nibbled and sucked at her breasts as she had edged closer to her release. With him buried deep within her, she's screamed her release, tufts of his hair in her hands. Richard stifled a moan at his pleasant memories. 

"You okay, dear?" He asked her, politely, conscious of the other guests around the table. He saw her instantly react to his words as she gulped before answering. Her face was by now completely crimson. 

He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He knew exactly what she would be thinking of. He could even see the outline of her nipples as they pressed against the fabric of her dress...

"Yes, yes." She answered him, quickly, her voice slightly higher than usual as she tried to ignore the torturous ache between her legs.

The guests around them seemed oblivious to the teasing in front of them. The next half an hour passed painfully slowly for them both. To Anne's credit, her cooking had meant no one wanted to leave. With every second that ticked by, however, Anne felt ready to explode. Her wetness pooled between her legs and she desperately wished to have her husband to herself. It had been his fault for her current predicament. 

After all, his eyes had looked over her dress, taking in each curve as he did. The strength of the hunger in his dark eyes had caused her to respond. Goosebumps formed over her bare arms and that ache had begun. 

Anne let out a groan. It sounded almost painful. Finally, those around them seemed to notice. 

"If you'll excuse us everyone. I'd better help her to bed. She looks a little flushed." Richard told everyone, a thrill of excitement going through her. She was finally getting him to herself! 

If her guests were put out by his words, they did not show it. Not only was it late but they were concerned. As Richard and Anne left the table, one by one, the guests made their way out.

XCX

 

Sighing contently, her eyes closed as realised just how wonderful he felt within her. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued to ride him. His large hands cupped her breasts as she moved, preventing them from bouncing. His gaze never once left her, especially as she started to moan. 

Even though her mascara had caked underneath her eyes and her hair was in complete disarray, to him, she had never looked so beautiful.


End file.
